recenzje_opowiadanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wilkołak Arystoteles II - Westernowe Miasteczko
Witajcie, jest to druga część trollpasty, więc jeżeli chcecie być zorientowani radzę przeczytać pierwszą część :) pl.recenzje-opowiadan.wikia.com/wiki/Wilkołak_Arystoteles _______________________________________________________________________________________ Witajcie kochani ! To znowu My, tym razem wybieramy się do Westernowego miasteczka ! Wiecie, konie, pustynia, pojedynki w południe, kapelusze, rewolwery te klimaty, początkowo wydaje się być całkowicie zwyczajne, ale w naszym wykonaniu będzie to na pewno coś pięknego ! To był wspaniały dzień, w związku z tym, że dziś lecieliśmy do Westernowego miasteczka musieliśmy wstać wcześnie, do tego musieliśmy dwie godziny wcześniej być na lotnisku ! No dobrze, razem z Kazikiem zaczęliśmy się pakować, wzięliśmy najpotrzebniejszy rzeczy. Żółty garnitur ze skórą od banana w okolicach intymnych, 4 kg kartofli, aha, zapomniałem Wam powiedzieć, że Kazikowi udało się stworzyć nowy sos ! Jest to sos o morelowy - rybno - konserwowy - ogórkowo - bananowo - wiśniowym smaku. I oczywiście kotlety schabowe ! - Dobra, chyba wszystko mamy - Powiedział Kazik. - Jasne, wsiadaj do naszego turbo bicykla z 60 cm. bagażnikiem i jedziemy na lotnisko. - Czekaj !!! - Co znowu ? - Zapomnieliśmy dzikiej świni ! - No tak, jak mogliśmy zapomnieć... moment przecież Ona jest w domu - Dobra, lepiej się odsuń , nie mamy czasu na wyciąganie kluczy z kieszeni, będzie trzeba je wyważyć - Dobry pomysł - Najlepiej jeśli użyjemy wyrzutni sałaty W tym momencie dałem Kazikowi wyrzutnie sałaty, Kazik rozstawił wyrzutnie sałaty przed drzwiami, poszedł do naszej szklarni po sałatę, załadował sałatę do wyrzutni po czym zaczął strzelać. Drzwi wyleciały na 2443732 metrów w górę. Kazik wszedł do chaty i wrócił z dziką świnią. - Dobra, ładuj świniaka i spadamy - Powiedziałem. - Jasne jak pie*dolone słońce ! Kazik załadował świnię do bagażnika i zaczęliśmy jechać na lotnisko jedzie się pół godziny, a wylot jest o 10:00. Zdążymy, mamy dopiero 09:00 a zawsze lepiej być wcześniej. Jechaliśmy tak jechaliśmy i dojechaliśmy. Opuściliśmy demona prędkości i udaliśmy się na lotnisko. - Stój !!! - Krzyknąłem do Kazika - Co jest ?! - Spójrz tam. - Na Chiny ludowe i Zjednoczone Emiraty Polskie ! Przecież to Arystoteles ! - Czekaj, zobaczymy co zrobi - C-co ?! Co on robi ? Czekaj trzyma jakiś bilet, podaj Mi moją powiększającą 1340 krotnie lupę. Dzięki. Nie ! On ma bilet do Westernowego miasteczka ! Prawie zemdleliśmy, ale postanowiliśmy, że jak gdyby nigdy nic przejdziemy koło Wilkołaka i udamy się do kasy. jak powiedzieliśmy - tak zrobiliśmy, poszliśmy do kasy i zakupiliśmy bileciki. - Co robimy ? - Zapytałem - Idziemy do kawiarni ? Kupimy sobie gorącą czekoladę - Ok, idziemy, - tak szliśmy, szliśmy i doszliśmy - Dzień dobry - powiedział Kazik - Siema ! - Odpowiedziała ekspedientka - Trochę kultury w dupe je*ane ! - Coś Ci się popie*doliło w główce. - Dwa razy gorąca czekolada - Na zimno, czy na ciepło ? - A co powiedziałem ? - Czyli na zimno - Nie ! Na ciepło ! - Tak jest generale ! - Do widzenia. - Nara. Kazik do Mnie podszedł i dał Mi czekoladę, zaczęliśmy pić i przy okazji rozmawialiśmy - Widziałeś co za su*a je*ana ? - Powiedział Kazik. - Jasne, a co ? - Nieważne - Aha, to fajnie - Też Mnie to cieszy - Mhm - Widziałeś wczoraj najnowszy odcinek ,, Jak wychować sobie świnię ? " - Mieszkamy razem, więc oglądałem go z tobą. - Aaa, zapomniałem - Ty, która jest godzina ? - Cholera ! Spadamy, samolot nam odleci ! W tym momencie rzuciliśmy kubki na ziemię i zaczęliśmy biec w stronę wejścia do samolotu. Stewardessa pokazała nam gdzie mamy usiąść. Weszliśmy do samolotu i zajęliśmy miejsca. Na całe szczęście Arystotelesa nie było widać ! - Widzisz go ? - Powiedziałem - Kogo ? - Arystotelesa ? - Buahahahahahahha tu jestem !!! - Krzyknął Arystoteles W tym momencie zemdleliśmy. Obudziliśmy się już na miejscu, obudziła nas Stewardessa. - Witamy w Westernowym miasteczku ! - Krzyknęła - Ile lecieliśmy ? - zapytał Kazik - 13 godzin proszę Pana - Nie tak źle. Wtedy wysiedliśmy z samolotu a na dole czekał na Nas nowy towarzysz, zwał się Sam. Kazik do niego podszedł i zaczął obwąchiwać. - Nie podobasz Mi się - Powiedział Kazik. - Coś Ci się pomyliło chyba. - Odpowiedział Kazik cofnął się do Mnie i zaczął słuchać co ma do powiedzenia Sam. - Witajcie w Westernowym miasteczku. Jak już pewnie wiecie jestem tu szeryfem, więc trzeba się Mnie słuchać, niedługo udacie się do hoteli. Ale na razie chciałbym Was zapoznać z kilkoma rzeczami, tam stoją wasze konie. Jak skończę mówić zabierzecie je i udacie się do hotelu. Teraz dam Wam wszystkim rewolwery i stroje, u Nas ubiera się inaczej niż u Was. Uważajcie na tutejszych ''El Desperado ''potrfią wyrządzić komuś niezłą krzywdę, no dobra, koniec tego pie*dolenia. Zapraszam na konie i życzę miłego pobytu, pamiętajcie zawsze możecie Mnie znaleźć na końcu miasteczka. A teraz wypie*dalać !!! Udaliśmy się z Kazikiem na konie, i pojechaliśmy do hotelu rozmawiając przy tym. - Jakiś dziwny ten Sam, nie ? - Zapytałem - Zje*any do kwadratu. - Racja. Wiesz może jak jeszcze daleko do hotelu ? - Nie wiem. Podejrzewam, że za jakieś 5 minut. W tym momencie naszym oczom ukazało się przepiękne miasteczko. Byliśmy pod wrażeniem to było piękne. Skręciliśmy zostawiliśmy konie przed hotelem i weszliśmy do środka. Przed nami stał Arystoteles. - Dzień doberek - powiedział Wilkołak - Witam - Odpowiedziała recepcjonistka. - Ma Pan pokój 12 A - Dziękuję. Buahahahaha Wtedy przyszedł czas na nas Dzień dobry - powiedziałem - który mamy pokój ? - 12 B - Aha...dziękuję... - Kiedy to mówiłem o mało nie zemdlałem, ale cudem doszliśmy z Kazikiem do pokoju. Chociaż takie mamy szczęście, że pokój mamy piękny, po całkowicie po zjechanym dniu postanowiliśmy, że położymy się do łóżek i zakończymy dzisiejszy dzień. Obudziliśmy się w środku nocy, ponieważ Arystoteles wyważył nam drzwi. Kazika musiało to ostro wkurzyć. Krzyknął do Mnie: ,, Tak być nie będzie !!! " Spuścił dziką świnię ze smyczy, a ona z ogromną siłą wbiła się w kolano Wilkołaka, wróciła do Kazika, po czym poszła spać. Potem Kazik do Mnie powiedział: ,, Widzisz ? Mądre to ku*wa mądre ? Już po problemie, idziemy spać " I tak właśnie pozbyliśmy się Arystotelesa. Tak jak kazał Kazik poszliśmy spać. Obudziliśmy się, i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. - Ale maiłeś pomysł z pozbyciem się Wilkołaka - Powiedziałem - Tak, został jeszcze Sam. - Sam ?! Z Nim też zrobisz porządek ? - Nie, nie Ja, My zrobimy porządek, MY ! - Aaa, jasne. Chodź, zjemy śniadanie - Dobry pomysł. Zeszliśmy na dół, podszedł do Nas kucharz i zapytał - Witajcie, czy wiecie może kiedy na obiad przyjdzie Pan Arystoteles ? - Zapytał kucharz - Nie Pan Arystoteles jest bardzo zmęczony i prosi żeby mu nie przeszkadzać. - Powiedział Kazik - Aha dobrze, więc czego sobie państwo życzą ? - Poprosimy dwa średnie piwa, do tego grilowaną kiełbasę z Curry - Robi się Czekaliśmy na śniadanie i się doczekaliśmy, przyszedł do Nas kucharz i podał danie, zaczęliśmy jeść. - Bardzo dobre, nie ? - Zapytałem - Pyszne, bez Curry to nie byłoby to samo - Święta racja - Skończyliśmy jeść - - Dobra, czas się zbierać, trzeba zrobić porządek z Sam'em, idziemy. Opuściliśmy hotel i poszliśmy w stronę haty Sama. Kazik zaczął krzyczeć: - ,, Wy*ierdalaj Mi stąd je*any je*ie ! " - Już idę ! - Co On głupi, czy co ? - Zapytał Kazik - A bo Ja wiem ? - Odpowiedziałem - Już jestem ! - Zawołał Sam - Dobra Sam, chcę Cię zabić !!! - Krzyknął Kazik - O nie ! - Krzyknął Sam i wskoczył na konia I w tym momencie Kazik pospieszył za Samem Sam pojechał na jakąś pustynię, ale oczywiście Kazik za Nim pospieszył. - Zatrzymaj się Ty je*any kowboy'u ! - Niet ! - Koniec tego ! - Stanąłem przed Sam'em, wyciągnąłem rewolwer i wpakowałem w niego 34 kulki. - Brawo ! Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty, lepiej wracajmy do domu. - Wiesz co ? - No ? - Nie zdążyliśmy nazwać naszych koni, może to zrobimy ? - O ! Super pomysł, Mój to Mustang, twój ? - Zico - Super, a teraz wracajmy. Pojechaliśmy do hotelu, kiedy weszliśmy do miasteczka powitała nas Pani Betty, taka starsza, miła, zabawna Pani, robiąca świetne ciasta truskawkowe. Zaczęła z Nami rozmawiać. - Witajcie chłopaki, wpadajcie do Mnie na ciasto ! - Pewnie już idziemy - powiedziałem, weszliśmy do pokoju Pani Betty i zajęliśmy usiedliśmy na fotelach - Wkładajcie sobie ciasto ! - Powiedziała Pani Betty dając nam talerze Włożyliśmy sobie ciasto. I pożegnaliśmy się z Panią Betty. - Musicie już iść ? - Zapytała zasmucona Pani Betty - Niestety już na Nas pora, jutro wyjeżdżamy. - Ahh rozumiem, szerokiej drogi ! Udaliśmy się do hotelu i bez większych namysłów, położyliśmy się do łóżek i zasnęliśmy. Nastał dzień wyjazdu. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać z Kazikiem. - Kazik, wypadałoby kupić Ci jakiś garniturek, nie ? - Jasne, chodź kupimy Mi tak sam jak twój. Wsiedliśmy na konie i pojechaliśmy do sklepu, Kazik kupił sobie taki sam garnitur jak Ja, żółty ze skórą od banana w okolicach intymnych. Przebraliśmy się i wróciliśmy do hotelu. - Kazik ? - No ? - Wypadałoby zabrać Zica i Mustanga, nie ? - Tak zrobimy ! - Kazik schował konie do walizki po czym pożegnaliśmy się ze wszystkimi i pojechaliśmy na lotnisko. Zajęliśmy miejsca i zaczęliśmy lecieć. Po 13 godzinach dotarliśmy. - Dobra, dobrze by było zbudować dla Dzikiej Świni, Zica i Mustanga, co nie ? - Jasne - Kazik poszedł teraz po swoje super - hiper narzędzia z firmy Made in China i zaczął budować dom. Zico, Mustang i Dzika Świnia się zaprzyjaźnili i udali się do swojego domku. Za to Ja i Kazik udaliśmy się do swojego domku, przed drzwiami znaleźliśmy kartkę z napisem ,, Do zobaczenia na Trójkącie Bermudzkim ! Buahahahaha ! " thumb|To był nasz hotel _________________________________________________________________________________ Od Autora (Kane188) - Hej, jeżeli opowiadanie Ci się podobało zostaw komentarz i oczywiście napisz co było najlepsze, kontynuację ujrzycie na pewno, lecz nie mam pojęcia kiedy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trollpasta